Winter Storm
by Steve's My Mission
Summary: He said "'til the end of the line" as though the line were a circle and they would not fall from the edge; as though their mortal existence was less fleeting than ripples in sand. But all lines have their end, and Steve did not look forward to the day on which they would find theirs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Captain America, this was written for entertainment purposes.**

_"__War continues to ravage Europe but help is on the way! Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country!"_

Steve watched the screen in the cinema, sighing silently. Yet again his enlistment form was rejected by the men at the booth, who cares if he was an asthmatic? Or heart trouble? High blood pressure? Pounding in the heart? The army did, that's why he couldn't join. Even Jane had better chances than him.

_"Even little Timmy is doing his part by collecting scrap metal, Nice work Timmy!"_

"Who cares! Play the movie already!" the man sat in front of Steve yelled at the screen, the people around (mostly crying dames) looked at him in disgust. This was unusual behavior, but this was Gilmore Hodge. Steve leaned forwards slightly.

"Hey, show some respect" he said, Gilmore snorted and watched the add.

_"Meanwhile over seas, our brave boys are showing that the price of freedom is never to high!"_

"Let's go! Get on with it! Just start the cartoon!" Gilmore shouted again and people glared, Steve was one of those people and he tapped him shoulder

"Hey, wanna shut up?!" he said, Gilmore stood and turned, glaring down at Steve and Steve gulped.

* * *

**Crash!** Steve fell into the bin, standing up quickly and received another punch in the face, falling against the fence. Steve grabbed the lib of a bin when he stood to use as a shield, Gilmore pulled it away and punched Steve, who wasn't giving up.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Gilmore smirked at Steve, Steve had his fists in front of him but was obviously dizzy.

"I can do this all day!" Steve said and swung his fist at Gilmore, it missed easy and Gilmore punched Steve hard, making the 90 pound asthmatic fall into the bin one more.

"Hey!" the familiar voice of Steve's best friend was heard as Gilmore was pulled away and pushed into the open alley "Thought you'd learn to pick on someone your own size, Hodge"

"Bitch" Gilmore snapped and threw a punch, it was easily dodged and Jane punched Gilmore in the nose, then kicked him in the balls as he went to run. Gilmore took off running down the alley and back to the streets, Jane turned back to Steve.

"You know, Sometimes I think you like getting punched" she said and Steve stood, wiping blood from his nose. Jane picked up the paper that had fallen from Steve's pocket.

"How many time is this?" she asked, looking at the writing "Oh your from Prams now? You know its illegal to lie on your enlistment form, but seriously? Jersey?" Jane said, looking at Steve, Steve looked at Jane as she finished speaking, noticing the cloths she wore.

"You get your orders?" he asked, Jane looked down at her sergeants uniform, which was almost exactly like a mans just a skirt rather than trousers and one inch heels.

"The one oh seventh, Sergeant Jane Beatrice Barnes, shipping out to England first thing tomorrow" she said, tilting her head slightly, her brown hair in a braid and the hat upon her head.

"I should be going... Betty I should be going..." Steve said, looking more upset that she was going and he wasn't than he was about getting beat up. Jane frowned but slowly smiled

"Come on man," she said and they started to walk from the alley "It's my last night! Gotta get you cleaned up" Jane said, putting an arm around Steve's shoulder.

"Why? Where we going?" he asked, Jane tossed the enlistment form to the side and handed Steve today's news paper.

"The future"

* * *

Jane and Steve walked through the crowds, Steve following Jane as she seemed to know where to go.

"I don't see what the problem is" she started "You're about to be the last eligible man in New York, you can have two and a half million women here" she added, smiling at Steve, he didn't seem to happy.

"I'd settle for just one" he said, Jane rolled her eyes. Jane got any man she wanted, and a few woman occasionally, she wasn't one to settle down like Steve was.

"Good thing I took care of that for you" she said, than waved as a man shouted 'hey Betty!' she pulled Steve over, the man had brought his sister for Steve to go out with.

"What did you tell her about me?" he asked Jane as they walked, Jane was smiling at the man as she answered Steve.

"Only the good stuff"

* * *

"Come on," Jane said as she nudged Steve, she was frowning. He'd really run from the date to enlist again? "Your kinda missing the point of a double date" she added, Steve looked at her "Are you really going to do this again?" she asked

"It's a fair, I thought I'd try my luck"Steve said, Jane sighed in frustration.

"As who? Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you! Worse, they'll take you!" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Look Betty, I know you don't think I can do this-"

"This isn't about college Steve it's war! Why are you so keen to fight? There's so many important jobs-"

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal-"

_"Yes!"_

"-In my little red wagon?-"

_"Why not?!"_

"I'm not going to sit in a factory Betty-"

_"Come on!"_

"Betty, come on! There are men laying down their lives, I have no right to do any less than them, that's what you don't understand... This isn't about me" Steve managed to finish without Jane's interruptions.

"Right," she said "'because you have nothing to prove" she said, Steve was silent.

"Hey Betty?" her date called, Betty turned around and looked at him "Are we going dancing?"

"I guess we are" she said then turned back to Steve "Just... Don't do anything stupid until I get back" she said before walking towards her date

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you" Steve said, Jane stopped and turned around, walking back to Steve then pulling him into a hug

"You're a punk" she said, Steve hugged back

"You're a jerk" he said, she pulled away and she started to walk back to her date, Steve added "Don't win the war until I get there" and Jane saluted him before linking arms with her date.

"Come on, its just us" she said, Steve watched as Jane 'Betty' Barnes walked off with her date, his date walked off with another man.


	2. Chapter 2

"I just need one name, Sergeant Jane Barnes from the one-oh-seventh" Steve said to Chester Phillips, Phillips looked up at them from his desk then looked at Peggy Carter.

"You and I are going to have a conversation later that you won't enjoy" he said, Peggy tensed slightly. Steve continued quickly.

"Please tell me if she's alive sir, B - A - R -"

"I can spell" Phillips interrupted the super soldier as he looked through a list "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I care to count... but the name does sounds familiar, I'm sorry son" Phillips said, Steve frowned.

"I'm looking for a sergeant Jane Barnes," Steve said as he unlocked the cage's in which the soldiers were being held "Anyone know her?"

"There's an isolation ward in the factory but no one's ever come back from it" one of the men said, Steve nodded

"I'll meet you in the clearing with anyone else I find" Steve said, starting to run off

"How do you know what you're doing?"

"I don't, but I've punched Hitler in the face over two hundred times" Steve said before running from the room, the men stared after in disbelief.

* * *

Arnim Zola was shoving papers into his suit case, he pulled on his jacket and hat before running from the room, Steve was running around the corner just as Zola stepped out. Steve watched as Zola ran away in fear, as Zola rounded the corner Steve ran forwards and into the office, hearing mumbling coming from inside. Steve ventured further in, seeing an all to familiar person strapped to the table

"Betty?" Steve said, ripping the straps away "It's me, It's Steve" he said, the woman looked up at him, she looked like she'd been through hell.

"Steve?" he helped her to his feet, she leaned on him for support, she took in his new height

"I thought you were dead" Steve admitted, giving Jane his jacket. Her clothes had been ripped and she was ice cold.

"I thought you were smaller" she admitted, pulling the jacket tightly around her for warmth. Explosions sounded from the factory

"Come on" Steve said and helped her as they ran from the room. Jane stumbled slightly but managed to keep up with Steve

"What happened to you?" she asked, Steve was focused on getting her out alive

"I joined the army" Steve answered.

"Did it hurt?" Jane asked a few minutes later as they were away from the ward

"A little"

"Is it permanent?" she asked again, she was desperately hoping it was a no...

"So far" Steve said

* * *

Jane wiped vomit from her mouth as Steve pulled open the bars of the railing, Schmidt had escaped with Zola and explosions were going off by the second, they needed to escape. Schmidt had ripped his own face off and showed a Red Skull, Jane had a weak stomach and was surprised there was anything left to throw up in the first place.

"Go on" Steve said, she walked forwards onto a beam, trying to keep balance, they beam was shaking unsteadily and she quickened her pace, she almost fell backwards and Steve yelled to be careful. The beam almost fell but she jumped, grabbing the bars and pulling herself onto the platform, she looked across at Steve. he was stuck

"Go!" Steve yelled

"NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!" she shouted back, her voice hoarse but there was no way in this hell hole of a factory she was leaving him. Steve pulled the bars wider apart and took a few steps back before taking a run up start, jumping off the ledge, an explosion went off and Jane found it hard to see if he was alright.

"Thanks to you and your 'faith' America's golden boy is dead" Chester glared at Peggy, who frowned. "What the hell is going on out there?" he asked as he saw soldiers running past the tent, he walked out followed by Peggy as he pushed to the front of the crowd. Coming towards the gates was groups of men, over a hundred of them! A HYDRA tank followed but the men were sat a top of it. Leading them all was Steve Rogers, by his side was Jane Barnes, Steve's brown leather jacket was ripped and hanging off her, she held quite a large HYDRA gun. Steve said something to Phillips as men that Jane knew welcomed her back a questioned her, as soon as Jane saw that Peggy was talking, smiling to Steve, Jane decided to say something.

"HEY!" she yelled "Let's hear it for Captain America!" she yelled, people around cheered and she smiled at Steve, who smiled back at his best friend.

A day or so later, they were all in the local pub. Steve Rogers and the four other men were sat at a table, Jane was sat at the bar alone drinking and talking to the bartender guy.

"So, we barely got out of there alive and you want us to go back?" one asked, Steve nodded

"It was rather fun actually" another said.

"I'm in" another said

"So are we" the other two said

"You just gotta do one thing for me" the first one said

"And what's that?" Steve asked

"Open a tab" he said and they laughed, Steve stood and bought another round for them all before walking over to Jane.

"So, want to join the others and follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asked with a slight grin, Jane shook her head, setting her glass down.

"Hell no" she said, Steve frowned "That scrawny kid from Brooklyn who didn't know when to back away from a fight, I'm following him" she continued, giving Steve a smile. He smiled back. Soon the pub went silent, Steve and Jane looked towards the door. There was Peggy Carter in a red dress and heels. Jane frowned and turned back to her drink, giving the bartender a 'I told you so' look as he refilled her drink.

"Hello Steve" Jane heard Peggy say to Steve

"Agent Carter" he greeted her, Jane took a sip of her drink, glaring at the wood of the bar.

"Howard has some new stuff for you to try tomorrow morning" Peggy said, Jane could see Steve nodding from the corner of her eye.

"Sounds good" Steve said, Jane could feel Peggy looking at her. She hated it.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty" Peggy commented on the men's singing

"You don't like music?" Jane asked, she knew Steve liked music.

"Oh quite the opposite really" Peggy answered "In fact, when this is all over I might go dancing"

"What's stopping you?" Jane asked

"I'm looking for the right partner" Peggy answered, Jane glared at the bar again as she drank. Steve was smiling at Peggy "Oh eight hundred Captain" Peggy added before walking off, Steve sat next to Jane again

"Gone off ladies?"

"Not my type" Jane answered him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Remember when I made you ride the cyclone at Coney Island?" Jane asked Steve as she looked at the zip line, waiting for the train

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Steve asked, looking at his best friend.

"This isn't pay back is it?"

"Now why would I do that?" Steve asked, hiding a grin.

"You were right," one of the other Howling Commando's said "Doctor Zola's on the train, HYDRA dispatch gave him permission the open up the throttle, wherever he's going the must need him bad"

"Let's get going, they're moving like the devil" another said as they got ready to zip down the line. They nodded and Captain started to explain

"We only got about a ten second window, you miss that window we're bugs on the windshield" he said

"Mind the gap" the same one said

"Better get moving bugs!" Dum Dum said, Captain waiting for a moment before one shouted 'go' and Captain zipped off down the line, Jane waited a moment before 'go' then she zipped off after Steve, followed by another commando a moment later. They landed on the roof of the train and Steve and Jane crawled along to the ladder, the other Commando crawling further on. Steve pulled open a door before they climbed in, closing it and starting to investigate. Steve moved forwards into the next carriage and Jane stayed behind to look around, the door slammed closed and Steve ran to the window, only to see Jane shooting at a HYDRA guard while he was stuck with one of his own.

After knocking down his own guard after a few long minutes, he pulled at the door till it slid across slowly, looking at the hiding Jane he tossed her a gun before bumping the shelf, a box crashing forwards and narrowly missing the guard. The guard jumped into the little hallway to avoid the metal box and Jane took that moment to shoot the guard.

"I had him on the ropes" Jane said, looking at Steve

"I know you did" Steve answered, taking a deep breath. They heard a noise and bright blue blast flew past them, knocking them down and blowing a hole in the side of the cart. Steve had hit a wall and Jane was on the floor, she grabbed Steve's shield used it the shield herself as she shot the man, he fired and it hit the shield. Jane wasn't as strong as Steve and she was forced back, the shield falling next to Steve and she went flying from the cart. Steve grabbed the shield and threw it at the guard before running to the hole, seeing Jane was holding onto a bar of the door, it wasn't stable and Steve didn't want her to die.

"Betty!" he yelled, climbing out "Hang on!" he yelled again, keeping hold of the bar as he got closer to Jane, he saw in her face how scared the was and how hard she tried to hold on "Grab my hand!" he yelled, reaching out for her, he felt her finger tips brush his hand before her bar broke, her ear-piercing scream rang loud in his ears as she fell down the mountain into the chasm

"BETTY!" he screamed, she was out of site and tears ran down his face, he climbed back in after a moment and finished the mission. He got out of that train a different man. He would never be the same, his best friend died and he was so close to saving her. He failed.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve Rogers, the 95 year old Avenger. It had been at least four months since He, Tony Stark, Thor, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov had saved New York from the alien invasion caused by Loki. He was sat at the breakfast table in the all new 'Avengers Tower' it was Tony's old house tower, but the inspiration came when all that was left of 'STARK' was 'A'  
He sipped his coffee and went back to his sketch pad. He'd been working on this for a few weeks, whenever he found the time in between the few but long missions.

"Hey Steve" Tony said as he groggily walked into the room, Clint was already there, sat further down the table, head resting on the surface and snoring, the bowl of cheerios forgotten.

"Morning Howard" Steve said, not paying much attention until he felt eyes on him "What?" he asked as he looked at Tony.

"You called me Howard" Tony snapped, Steve raised an eyebrow before he realized it was Tony he was talking to.

"Oh, Sorry Tony" he said "I don't know how I got you mixed up, seeing as your dad was actually good looking" Steve continued sipping his coffee, Natasha had entered the room, watching them as she made a coffee for herself, Clint was watching them sleepily.

"And I'm not good looking?" Tony asked, getting his own coffee. Steve wondered if he should answer or not.

"Well, I was beginning to wonder what went wrong with you" Steve said, Clint snorted on his cheerios, knocking the bowl over and Steve quickly picked up his paper pad "Clint! Watch it!" Steve snapped, checking the pad for any stains. Thankfully there were none.

"Excuse me, do I make jokes about your looks, Mr. Star-Spangled man with a plan?" Tony snapped, Steve sent an annoyed look at Tony, grabbing a rag and helping Clint wipe up the milk. Tony saw the pad on the side and grabbed it, looking the picture. He wanted to make a comment about Steve having no talent but it would an obvious lie, seeing as this was amazing.

"Tony! Give me the pad!" Steve said, walking towards the iron man. Tony smirked, and put his hands at the top of the sheet, threatening to rip the pad. Steve froze, glaring at Tony. "Don't you dare Stark" he warned

"Oh, what will you do? Cry?" Tony teased.

"Please, just give me the pad" Steve said, trying to resist the urge to attack Tony.

"Say 'Tony is handsome and awesome' then I'll give you the pad"

"Tony-" Natasha started, Tony made a small rip in the top of the pad, Steve growled

"Fine" he seethed "Tony is handsome and awesome" he said "NOW GIVE ME THE F***ING PAD!" he yelled, Tony dropped the pad in shock, Tony assumed that Steve didn't know how to swear. Steve picked up the pad and examined the picture, the rip hadn't damaged the image, but that didn't make Steve any less angry with Tony. Steve stormed out of the room, going to the lounge. He sat on the couch, setting the pad on the coffee table. Tony Stark is an idiot, he thought.

"Steve" he looked behind him and saw Natasha walking over, holding two cups of coffee, handing one to Steve. "If I can ask, who is she? It's amazing"

"Thanks" he said, sipping his coffee then setting it on the coffee table, resting the pad on his lap. "And she's someone I knew back in the days" he added "Jane Barnes, everyone called her Betty" he said, looking down at the drawing. It was just another for the wall of the bedroom.

"Do you know if she's still alive? Or..."

"She died, I watched it with my own eyes" Steve said, keeping his eyes trained on the drawing. He felt Natasha's hand on his arm in a comforting way. "She called me punk, I called her jerk because sometimes she was a huge one" he said with a slight chuckle. "Mind, she was really kind and funny, she got into the army even when I couldn't... She could get Maria Hill into bed quicker than you could count" he added, chuckling. He knew Jane was into men and women, though mostly men because she'd had gotten a hell of a lot of hate if she'd let anyone but him and few of her girls know. "When I asked her if she wanted to 'follow Captain America into the jaws of death' she said 'Hell no. That scrawny kid from Brooklyn who didn't know when to back away from a fight, I'm following him'," Steve finished, he looked at Natasha and saw she had a small smile.

"She sounds interesting" she added, but what Natasha didn't say was that Jane Barnes looked so goddamn familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Katia's Notes~**

**If you haven't seen The Winter Soldier, you may not want to read... but if you do, I'm not stopping you.**

* * *

Steve Rogers ran forwards holding his shield up, he was planning to attack the Winter Soldier with him, but the Soldier brought their metal fist down onto the metal, creating clanging noise that reminded Steve of a church bell. The soldier raised their foot and kicked Steve in the chest, sending the man flying back, the soldier their self stumbled back into a sitting position, grabbing their gun and firing at Steve, Steve pulled himself into a ball shape and used his shield for its purpose; to shield himself from the bullets.

The Soldier jumped the car and Steve stumbled to his feet, running forwards still shielding himself, the soldier pulled another gun from the holster on their thigh, shooting at Steve once more as Steve ran around the other side of the car, the gun ran out and Steve jumped over the top of the car, trying to kick the Soldier, The Soldier hit Steve's leg and spun, firing at Steve with a gun from their belt, Steve shielded himself again, waiting for the right moment then punching the Soldier in their face. The Soldier dodged narrowly and grabbed Steve's shield, pulling it then punching Steve in the face, Steve and the Soldier were pulling the shield, The Soldier twisted their left before twisting quickly to the right, flipping Steve.

Steve landed on his feet but the Soldier had the shield, Steve threw a punch at the Soldier but hit the shield, throwing another punch but hitting the shield again, The Soldier hit Steve with the shield and Steve fell back but was quickly up on his feet again. The Soldier glared at Steve over the top of the shield. Steve ran forwards and the Soldier threw the shield at Steve hard, it looked up a giant Frisbee, it got stuck in the back of a truck and Steve ran towards the Soldier just as they pulled a knife out. Steve was about to punch when the Soldier swung at Steve with the knife, Steve caught their metal wrist and the flesh wrist punched at Steve. Steve was punching the Soldier and dodging their swipes from the blade.

After a moment Steve managed to kick the Soldier in the ribs, sending them flying into a car, Steve ran and jumped, kicking the Soldier in the chest and harder against the car, the glass smashed from the force, the Soldier tried punching Steve with their metal fist but Steve grabbed and pulled, flipping the soldier over onto their back on the concrete. The Soldier jumped up and grabbed Steve by his throat, lifting him up then throwing him back over the bonnet of the same car the Soldier had been kicked against. The Soldier jumped onto the bonnet of the car and jumped down onto the concrete, their fist smashing into the concrete as Steve rolled out the way just in time.

Steve shielded his face with his hands as the Soldier punched him wherever they could, The Soldier kicked Steve into the side of a van and pulled another knife from their boot and swung at Steve, who managed to push the soldiers fists away and moved as far to his left as he could, the Soldier still pushing forwards against Steve's hands, Steve ducked down quickly and wrapped his arms around the Soldier's waist and pulled him over his head and onto the concrete behind him, jumping up he pulled his shield from the van and turned back to the now standing Soldier, who tried punching Steve with both hands, Steve blocked as much as he could with his shield.

The Soldier had dropped their knife on accident and punched Steve in the face, sending the man stumbling back and the Soldier tried kicking Steve, who swung his shield and blocked. The soldier tried again to punch but Steve ducked and stood, the Soldier tried hitting him from behind but Steve jabbed his shield into the metal arm, then hit the soldier awkwardly in the face and put his left hand on the Soldier's face, pulling them back flipping them over their head into the air, the soldier landed on the floor and forward-rolled onto their feet facing away from Steve, the black mask the Soldier once wore that covered his face and hair laid on the floor. The Soldier looked back at Steve, who looked on in shock at the Soldier. The Soldier's mask had covered the whole head, now that it was off the Soldier had a long brown braid going down their back, They held each others stare for a long few moments. Steve looked into the face of a woman he thought was dead.

"Betty?" he asked, taking a deep breath. Shock and disbelief in his whole expression, his jaw hanging open. The Soldier stared back, turning slightly. The brown eyes stared into Steve's eyes; Steve swore he saw a glimmer of recognition.

"Who the hell is Betty?" The Soldier asked, she was about to step forwards when she was knocked off her feet by Sam Wilson, who'd flown behind her and kicked her in the back. The soldier rolled across the road and Sam landed, running slightly. The Soldier looked at Steve as she stood brown eyes slightly wide and dark brown hair messy around her face, the braid was loosened by the force. She raised her gun and shot Steve three times towards the stomach, Steve shielded himself and all three bullets hit the shield, a car exploded and the Soldier fell into smoke, Steve looked as he saw Natasha had fired at the car behind the soldier.

She stood from the smoke quickly, sprinting away from the as they looked around at the surrounding black cars, The Captain dropped the shield like they commanded and looked around for the Soldier, she was no where to be seen. They forced him to his knee's, keeping guns pointed at his head. The man looked up at the helicopter.

"Put the gun down" he said to his partner "Not here" he added "Not here!" he repeated, the man glanced at helicopter before obeying. Sam Wilson and Natasha Romanov were behind forced against cars and cuffed, just like Steve was. He recognized the two men as Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins. Steve didn't fight any of it, Jane was alive?


	6. Chapter 6

Three helicarrier's. Steve stood on the bridge, looking at the woman in front of him.

"People are going to die, Bet" he said, his eyes not leaving her face "I can't let that happen" he added, the woman only stared back with cold eyes. "Please don't make me do this" Steve continued, his tone was sad. The woman only stared, not saying a word. Then Steve made his move.  
Steve threw his shield at her, she raised her metal arm to cover her face, the shield hit it and flew back to Steve, who caught it with ease. Steve ran forwards and she pulled out a gun, firing at Steve who used his shield to block the shot. She fired again further down but again Steve blocked, she threw a punch and her metal fist collided with the shield. They moved back off the bridge as they fought, once more she fired and once more it was blocked. The crouched slightly as she fired again but Steve blocked and hit her with his shield as she quickly stood, she went flying onto her back, her gun out of reach, Steve watched her as she stood, then took action as she pulled a knife from a holster on her thigh.

She moved towards him and swung at him with the knife, Steve hit her arm with his shield, then again when she still tried. The knife knocked from her hands, she kicked Steve in the knee, he hit her ankle with the shield; that was usually enough to hurt a regular person. But this was Betty; The Winter Soldier. What had HYDRA done to her?  
She sent a punch at Steve, her fist collided with the blue star on the center of his shield. Steve pushed her back and quickly tapped buttons on the control panel, the soldier was quick to strike again, hitting his shield so hard with her metal fist they saw sparks. Steve quickly kicked her arm before she struck again then jabbed his shield into the metal, he pushed against her and she pushed back, the metal shifting until they pushed each other back. Steve kicked her in the gut and she stumbled back, Steve took his chance to grab a card from the machine, shoving it into his pocket knowing Maria and Nick would want it later; if he got back to them at all.

He turned and quickly brought the shield in front of him just in time to block a metal punch from the soldier, he pushed her back with the shield towards the railings of the bridge, she jumped back and Steve swung the shield at her, she doge narrowly and blocked his next hit with the shield using her metal arm, She punched him and he swung she shield hitting her metal wrist. Taking that moment to punch the soldier in thee face, she stumbled back but she had other plans and jumped at him, the force sent them both over the railing and they hit they metal wall, sliding down and Steve's shield went somewhere else, the card slid down next to the soldier. She ran up the sloping wall to hit Steve, he blocked and they were pushing against each other until she punched Steve in the ribs with the metal fist, he groaned and they continued hitting each other, Steve made the mistake and grabbing her metal arm, he flew threw the air and landed awkwardly going down the slope, she stood still for a moment and glared at Steve.

Steve grabbed the card as he slid and the soldier slid down after him, throwing a punch at him which Steve dodged narrowly and he twisted her human wrist, she yelped and Steve accidentally let go of the card, it flew down onto the glass panels further below the sloping wall. Steve punched her in the face and kicked her, she slid and held onto the edge of the slope as Steve stood, she let go and fell onto the strong glass panels that showed the water and wreckage below; it would be a long fall if it wasn't for the glass. Steve jumped down after her, running along the glass towards the card when he heard something whizzing through the air, his shield hit him in the back and he fell, rolling across the floor with a groan. The shield fell next to him and he grabbed it in time to block the shots fired by the soldier, who'd found the gun she lost not to long before. She ran forwards and Steve threw the shield, she hit it out the way with her metal arm and continued towards him. She swung at him with a knife, he dodged, the second time he grabbed her wrists, twisting them and head butted her one... two... three times before she managed to get him off her, pushing him back into one of the supporting beams.

He saw her going for the dropped card and growled, going for it as well, they were both on the glass pushing each other out of the way to try and get it, Steve grabbed her by the throat and stood, lifting her into the air and she released a cry of choked pain. He slung her over his head and onto her back hard onto the glass, it wasn't enough to break the glass but she yelped none the less. Steve had on her arms pinned between his arm and his body, her was pushing the side of her head towards the ground, she was in pain but still struggling against him. She had the card in her hand and he kept pressure on her arm and neck.

"Drop it" he growled, she didn't and tried hitting him with her free arm, she punched his shoulder before he put more pressure on her neck. "Drop it!" he snapped again, he nearly dislocated her arm before she screamed in pain and anger, never dropping the card and Steve pulled her up, she pushed her back against his chest and they fell backwards, Steve on his back and her on her back on top of Steve. His arm around her neck and her human and metal hands were useless against him as she struggled, she was growling in pain and anger as she tried. His other hand pulled her metal hand away, struggling slightly against her strength until he wrapped one of his legs around her metal arm, keeping it in place, her human hand still tried getting his arm from around her throat. She stopped struggling and closed her eyes when she couldn't breath, her hand went limp and the card fell against the glass panel next to them.

The unconscious winter soldier rolled onto her front and Steve grabbed the card before running back up to the sloped wall, swinging up to the platform, he ran towards the railings of the bridge when gunshots were heard, he yelped loudly in pain as bullets penetrated his skin. He managed to turn and see that the soldier was standing, still holding the gun aimed at him. Despite the bullets, he still tried to run to the railings, jumping up and climbing onto the platform were the panel was. The soldier fired again, it skimmed her arm and he yelped at the sting. He dangled from the railing for a moment before his feet were firmly on the platform. He rolled slightly when he tripped but he pressed a button, hearing Maria's voice.

"30 seconds Captain" she said, Steve was holding his side where the bullets had hit him. He groaned slightly before pressing a button to respond, before he could the soldier fired one more time, it hit him in his stomach, the blood quickly seeped through the white and red striped of the uniform.  
"Fire now" he commanded Maria, he could her her gasp just barely audible.  
"But Steve-" Maria started to protest.  
"Just do it" he interrupted, he was leaning against her wall holding his stomach. The helicarrier's around them started to explode in places as they were fired at, Steve's breathing was ragged. He could die; he probably would. But what was one life compared to a million others? Steve was running, he was in pain but leaning against the railing for support. As he ran, he heard a scream. He looked and saw that the soldier was trapped under a beam. She couldn't get out and Steve didn't want her to die. Sure, she'd tried to kill him. If there was anyway to get Betty to remember him, maybe now could be his chance. If not, he could at least make sure she knew he didn't want to kill her.  
Steve jumped down, falling on his side as he landed. She looked at him as she noticed him jump; then continued to try and push the beam off himself; she didn't want his stupid help. She needed to kill him. Steve hobbled over, leaning against the beam but as he did the helicarrier shook, he fell onto the glass. He got back up and started to try and lift the beam off her, she shuffled slightly further under the beam and pushed the beam up. She managed to crawl out and once she was 'safe' Steve dropped the beam, groaning from the strain on his energy. They both stood, a lot of the glass panels had broken away; they needed to be careful where they stood.

"You know me" Steve said, looking directly at her.  
"No I don't!" she shouted and tried to hit him; Steve moved backwards and narrowly dodged but they movement alone hurt him. Either way, they both ended up on their sides on the glass panels, she stood quickly, Steve was slower.  
"Betty... You've known me your whole life" Steve continued, she roared in rage and punched the shield. Steve fell back and she fell onto her side on the beam. "Your name... is Jane Beatrice Barnes" Steve said, regaining his footing and holding his shield in front of him. She didn't like him.  
"Shut up!" she shouted and punched him so hard he fell backwards, spinning and landing on his front, the shield falling further ahead. Steve managed to get back up but was swaying on his feet. She looked at him; if he spoke again she was killing him on the spot for sure.  
"I'm... I'm not going to fight you" Steve said, dropping the shield. It went through on of the holes where the glass had broken, falling down. "You're my friend" he added, She stared at him for a moment; Steve had a spark of hope that maybe she was coming around; he was wrong as she ran forwards and jumped at him, knocking him off his feet with her on top of him. His body on the metal but behind his head was a long fall.

"You're my mission" she said, then punched him in the face with the metal fist, then again, again, again and again. She punched him five times in total in the same area with the metal fist. His face was pink going redder and very swollen.  
"Then finish it" Steve said before she punched him again "_Because I'm with you till the end of the line_" he added. He watched her carefully as she lowered her fist, the look on her face changing from pure hate to pure shock. He saw the sudden recognition in her eyes before he closed his. The floor broke and Steve fell from the helicarrier, falling far down into the water unconscious. She held onto a beam, watching as Steve fell down. She didn't know what she was doing until she watched him hit the water. She let go and fell down into the water, holding his breath and she saw him sinking further down into the water.

Walking out of the water dragging Steve's body, she dropped him at a safe distance from the water but in an area where he could be seen easily by any SHIELD teams who looked. Betty wasn't going to stick around, so she kneeled and kissed his forehead before walking down the path along the tree's. She needed to know who she was; getting arrested by SHIELD or taken by HYDRA wasn't going to help her.


	7. Chapter 7

The exhibit was crowded; not as crowded as it usually was, seeing as it was a school day for the usual teens and children. The majority of the crowd stuck to the 'Howling Commandos' or 'Pre-serum and Post-serum Steve' sections. A woman wearing all black clothes, except for the red jacket and the faded baseball cap. Her braid was long and messy; people would have thought she was homeless judging from the state she looked to be in. people avoided being near her and she was grateful for that. She looked around until she saw what she was looking for.

_Jane Beatrice 'Betty' Barnes; The only female Howling Commando, the only Howling Commando to give her life in action. Born March 10th 1917, she was the best friend of Steve Rogers since they were young children, On the battlefields of Europe, Bucky and his men were captured by the Germans at Azzano and sent to work at the HYDRA weapons facility, halfway between Kitzbühel and Klagenfurt. In October 1943, he met other Allied POWs: Jacques Dernier, Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, and James Montgomery Falsworth. In the winter of 1945, Bucky and Captain America boarded a HYDRA train carrying Arnim Zola. Bucky, when getting hit by a shot, shoots him out the side of the train. He was hanging on to a rail on the outside of the train, but it broke before Rogers was able to save him, which resulted in Bucky falling into an icy river below._

She frowned, so Rogers did really know her. He was right about everything; but why didn't she remember? _Sergeant Barnes, you will become the new fist of HYDRA!_Ah, she remembered what Arnim Zola said when she was taken to the isolation chamber; but he died... Didn't he?

"You know, Red isn't exactly the best camouflage" a familiar voice brought her from her thoughts, there stood Black Widow. Natasha stood next to her, watching her carefully.  
"Hello, Natalia." was all she said "If you're here to take me into SHIELD-"  
"No, not today" Natasha/Natalia interrupted, she frowned at the red head.  
"Then why are you here? I'm not going to harm anyone; I'm not going to hurt Rogers again." she stated quietly in case someone decided to eavesdrop.  
"I know; Well, I wanted to tell you that Steve's still at the hospital, he's recovering from the shots" she said, it looked like she was reading the display.  
"Yes, well I'm planning on staying away, its whats safe for both of us" Jane sighed quietly as she spoke.  
"Are you sure you want to stay away forever? Steve will want to look for you, he'll want to try and get 'his Betty' back" Natasha said "Take a walk with me" Natasha added and they started to walk from the Smithsonian.  
"I have no choice; HYDRA will never leave me alone. They'll always come back." Jane said, Natasha appeared to be taking her a store. "And, his Betty?" she asked. Natasha smiled slightly.  
"You mean a lot to him; You are his best friend." Natasha answered her question "And, They're gone for good; Or they'll wait another 70 years before they do anything." Natasha added half-jokingly. Jane half smiled.  
"Hate to say it but his best friend died, the Winter Soldier died, I'm all that's left. it's like mixing black and white, **you'll only end up with different shades of grey**" Jane and Natasha said the last part in sync. Jane raised a brow and Natasha chuckled.  
"You told me that years ago, back in our day" she said, Jane was confused. Natasha shook her head. "I'll tell you another time" she said, walking into a store, gesturing for Jane to follow. Natasha grabbed a basket and started to fill it with food and drinks.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Jane asked as Natasha walked to the cash register.  
"We're working on Jane, not someone else" Natasha said and Jane helped her to put the groceries in bags. Jane helped to carry the bags from the store, Natasha held two bags and Jane held three, two in the metal hand (which was covered by gloves and long sleeves) and one in the human hand.  
"Well... I wasn't going to hang around Washington, I was going to get a plane somewhere" Jane admitted, Natasha wasn't here to take her in.  
"You have no identity" Natasha pointed out "You won't get far without raising suspicion"  
"Oh, I will" Jane said with a knowing smirk that concerned Natasha.

That's how Jane ended up in London. Natasha didn't know where Jane had gone after they dropped the groceries off at Natasha's apartment. As far as Jane knows; Steve never found out Natasha had spoken to Jane. Jane sighed quietly, walking from the airport, no bag or anything but the clothes she wore. She didn't know where she was going from here, she wanted a job and an apartment. She had the identity covered, Beatrice Winters. It was the best she could think of on the spot but it will do.  
"Oomph!" Jane had collided with someone, seeing as Jane was super human, she barely even stumbled, whereas the person fell onto the floor, their glasses falling off.  
"I'm so sorry!" Jane said, offering the woman a hand to help her up, the woman took the help and shook her head. Jane picked up the glasses and handed them to her.  
"No, its my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going" she said "I'm Darcy, by the way, Darcy Lewis" she added, Jane thought it was weird that a stranger was telling Jane her name after she'd knocked her over.  
"I'm Beatrice Winters, again I'm sorry about knocking you over" Jane said, Darcy tilted her head slightly.  
"Do you have a job?" she asked, Jane raised a brow.  
"No, I don't... Why?"  
"Do you want a job?"  
"Yes... How is any of this your business?" Jane asked, Darcy opened her mouth to answer.  
"Darcy!" Another woman's voice shouted at Darcy, a woman with light brown hair walked over.  
"Hey Jane, I found someone who's interested in a job" Darcy said to the woman, 'Jane' her eyes before looking at Beatrice.  
"I'm sorry if Darcy bothered you-"  
"It's fine, and do you have a job open?" Beatrice asked and the woman nodded.  
"Do you want a job?"  
"That's what I just told you" Darcy pointed out, finding her way back into the conversation. the 'Jane' hushed her.  
"Yes... A job would be great, what is it?"  
"Just got to be my assistant, our other one, Ian, left" 'Jane' said, Beatrice nodded.  
"I'll take the job then" Beatrice said, Darcy smiled and Jane nodded.  
"I might have to warn you, a lot of weird sh*t happens" Darcy said and Jane nudged her, Beatrice half smiled.  
"Nothing I'm not used to then" she said, Darcy and Jane shared a look.  
"Come on, we'll show you were the building is" Darcy said, leading Beatrice to their car.

* * *

**This ones a bit boring, but it will get better next chapter. Before was where I wanted to introduce the female Bucky (Betty) and this is where the story will start going away from what MARVEL has already made happen. Also, may I ask for a comment or two just to tell me how I'm doing? I mean, one friend told it was good (on another site) but I want to here feedback from other people who I don't know. Also, from now one Betty/Jane will be Beatrice so we don't get her confused with Jane Foster. Also, Betty's face-claim is Mila Kunis because, personally, Mila could be a female Bucky if MARVEL ever did an AU movie... Thanks for reading the story :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: GxG in this chapter; only this chapter. The Betty/Jane pairing isn't the main one. I'll put the GxG parts in bold if you want to skip it... There's only a few lines. It's subtle.**

Chapter: Looking For Jane.

Betty Winter, or Jane Barnes, was stood in the kitchen area of Jane's and Darcy's flat/lab, washing dishes in the sink as the dish washer broke when Betty kicked it in anger. Darcy had been amazed at Betty's strength; seeing as her foot had left a whole in the machine door. Sighing in frustration, she dropped the dish back into the sink with a 'splash' and Jane looked up from her work.

"Please be careful; they're the only plates I have" Jane said, Betty nodded and sat up on the counter.

"I won't. I could use some help you know; me and Darcy do pretty much everything else" Betty commented, Darcy was out visiting Ian and would return till much later. Jane raised a brow, Betty had been living/working here for a month, never once had she mentioned this before. Sure Darcy complained but that was what Jane expected from her friend.

"Fine" Jane said, standing and walking over to Betty "I'll help" she added, starting to wash the dishes "I'll wash them you can dry them." Jane finished, handing Betty a plate and wash cloth. Betty stood again and started to dry the plate.

"About time you helped" Betty said "Or did you help before? Seeing as an extra person is around..."

"Calling me lazy, Winters?" Jane glanced at Betty, Betty half smiled.

"Not lazy, Foster, more... Yes, lazy" Betty smirked then gasped when Jane took the head of the tap out and aimed cold water at Betty, laughing. Betty took a few steps back and grabbed the jug of lemon aid.

"You wouldn't" Jane said, still holding the taps head. Betty smirked.

"Wouldn't I?" She grinned as she emptied the contense of the jug over Jane. Jane in her free time could either be a workaholic or a very fun person. Fun was rare. Jane gasped and sprayed Betty with the tap again.

It wasn't long until the two were soaked with various drinks, laughing.

**"My lips taste like strawberries" Betty said aloud as they sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Jane chuckled.**

**"Mine are... banana's?" She laughed at the odd taste. Betty chuckled then looked at Jane.**

**"Do you like smoothies?" Betty asked, Jane looked at her, smiling.**

**"Yeah... Why?" Jane asked and Betty leaned forwards, pressing her lips against Jane's. Jane froze. Betty pulled back.**

**"Wow, that tasted like smoothies" Betty said, Jane's lips twitched as Betty leaned forwards again. This time, Jane got to taste the flavour that Betty did. Now it was more than tasting flavours and the two women were kissing each other. Betty wanted some; Jane needed some.**

* * *

'Knock, knock, knock!'

Betty sat up from the bed where she and Jane lay. Who was calling at this time of the night? It wasn't Darcy; Darcy had a key. Putting on her robe she walked from the bedroom and to the front door, making sure her metal arm was fully covered by Jane's fluffy robe before answering the door. There stood a man, he looked to be in his late twenties but he was shorter than Betty.

"Can I help you?" Betty asked, not loud enough to wake up Jane but loud enough so he could hear her.

"I'm Looking for Jane Barnes" he said, Betty tenses slightly.

"She's not here at the moment, I think she went to her boyfriends house" Betty said "Can I give her a message?"

"No, I rather talk to her in person" he said, giving her a suspicious look "What's your name?" Betty opened her mouth to reply.

"Betty?" She heard Jane call from the bedroom "Who's at the door?"

"Don't worry sweetheart, go back to sleep" Betty called back, but the bedroom door opened and Jane walked out wearing Darcy's robe. Jane walked to the door and stood next to Betty.

"Phil?" Jane asked, recognizing the man. The man smiled warmly at Jane.

"Hello Jane." He greeted "I'm looking for-"

"I've told you she's not here" Betty said "Can I take a message for her?"

"Again, I'd rather speak with Miss Barnes in person" he said. Jane raised a brow

"Who's Miss Barnes?" Jane asked, Phil gave Betty a look before Betty ran back into the bedroom, locking the door.

"Betty?" Jane knocked the door, Phil standing close by "Betty? Who's Miss Barnes? What's wrong?"

"Stand back please, Miss Foster" Phil said, Jane hesitated before stepping away and Phil went to the door, pressing his ear against the door. He heard movement before continuing.

"Jane?" He called to Betty "Open the door please, I'm here purely on business"

"On SHIELD business? I don't want anything to do with them. Or Steve or Natasha again" Betty called back, she was getting dressed.

"No; on my business. I want you to be part of my team, Jane" he said. Betty stopped, walking to the door but leaving it closed.

"Your team?"

"Yes, me and my team are going to rebuild SHIELD after it all went down. We want to offer you a new start. You won't have to see Steve if you don't to. I can accept it if you say no, we won't force you" Phil explained. Betty opened the door.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't; that's the fun part" Phil chuckled. Betty half smiled then looked at Jane. Jane looked confused and angry.

"You... You lied about who you were" Jane whispered, Betty frowned.

"I'm sorry, Jane."

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it! You let me think you were someone your not, I slept with you!"

"I'm sorry! What more can I say Jane?! You can move one easily, you have Thor, you have friends like Darcy and Ian, you have a life! What do I have? I have a lie. A big, 70 year lie! Yes, you may have slept with me, your amazing. Just... Forget me, alright?" Betty growled, grabbing the bag that had her few belongings. Jane was staring at the floor. "I'm sorry" Betty added again softly before grabbing her red jacket, walking to the door.

"The blue Skoda Octavia" Phil called to her as she left the apartment. Phil was probably going to ask Jane a few questions. Betty walked into the street, looking around for the 'blue Skoda Octavia'.

"Miss Barnes?" A voice asked and Betty span around quickly, a woman smiled kindly at her. "I'm Jemma Simmons, agent. This way" she said and led Betty to a blue car. Inside was another man. Jemma but Betty's bag into the boot as Betty sat in the back seat next to the man.

"I'm Leo Fitz" he said, offering her his hand to shake, she shook his hand softly.

"Jane Barnes" she replied, Phil soon walked out, sitting in the passenger seat. Looks like Jemma is driving.

"Back to the base? Or drive thru?"

"Drive thru"


	9. Chapter 9

This was risky to be doing; There was a gang that Phil wanted her and Antoine to check out. Apparently SHIELD had already sent agents there before the downfall (which Jane apologized for) but the agents were killed or ran away. Jane ran a hand through her hair as she an Antoine walked down various alley's.  
"You sure you got the directions right?" she asked, this gang didn't seem to be anywhere. Antoine raised a brow at her.  
"Yes, I'm sure... They should be-" he stopped and pulled to the side as a knife flew towards them, it narrowly missed her. They looked into the darkness in front of them as a man's figure was seen walking towards them.  
"Well, its not often we get visitors" he said, his face was covered by shadows. He wore black biker clothes. They could feel his eyes on them. "Especially not from a lady, this is not a place for a pretty face like yours" he added, looking directly at Jane. She stood up straighter, keeping her head held high. 

"A pretty face like mine is capable than more than it lets on, sir" she said, Antoine resisted the urge to nudge her for that. It was Phil's orders not to answer back, somewhere deep inside they all knew Jane would. He raised an eyebrow at the woman.  
"A Russian..." he commented, Jane kept a calm face but was really shocked as to how he knew... "Как тебя зовут?" he asked, he was Russian too, apparently. **(What's your name?)**  
"Таня Валентина" She answered, keeping an eye on the man. **(Tanya Valentine) **  
"Ах ... Валентина. Любое отношение к Павлу Валентина?" he asked (**Ah... Valentine. Any relation to Paul Valentine**) Jane shook her head.  
"Я не знаю, мою семью." she replied. (**I do not know my family**) He eyed her before looking at Antoine. 

"And you? Who are you?" he asked, Antoine kept eye contact with the man.  
"I'm Anthony Jones, sir. My family took Tanya in when she was one" he answered. The man looked between them.  
"Why do you have different accents?"  
"My aunt and uncle died recently, they lived somewhere in Russia with Tanya. She came over to me a week ago" Antoine/Anthony explained, Jane/Tanya nodded when he looked at her.  
"What is your business here?" he asked. Jane began to wonder if all he does is question people... Then again, after that 'agent issue' he would be careful.  
"We're looking for a new start." Tanya started "Our last place let us get away with valuable information which we could offer you if you could help us"

"What kind of information?"  
"A list of SHIELD spies, Where various weapon chambers are hidden. And Tanya has a real weapon she can offer" Antoine said, the man looked to be deep in thought.  
"What weapon could a mere woman have?" he asked, Jane glared. He chuckled "Then I'd like a demonstration." he added.  
"Any volunteers?" she asked "We know we're not alone" she added when he raised a brow. He nodded and made a gesture with his hand, another man walked from the shadows. He was at least 6'2" and very muscular. He looked at her, amused. She glanced at Anthony before walking towards the man. He looked at her exactingly. She stood short compared to him at 5'4". She leaned back slightly before jumping, doing a standing back flip and kicking the man in the jaw, his head snapped back quickly with a snap. As she landed she crouched and kicked his legs out from under him. Her strength had been enhanced by Zola's serum many years ago and he fell onto his side, she took a risk and grabbed him by one of his ankles and one of his wrists and, quickly, picked him up and slammed him back down into the hard concrete of the ground. He wasn't moving.

She turned and looked at Antoine and the man, Antoine was smirking and the man looked amazed, having stepping out from the shadow fully to see. He looked at her.  
"How did you... How...?" he asked, obviously in shock.  
"I told you, she has a real weapon to offer; Herself." Antoine said, Jane walked over to Antoine and stood next to him. The man watched her carefully, his gaze flicking between her and the dead man.  
"Well... Mr Jones, Miss Valentine, we could use your services..." He said, trying to regain the 'professional' look again. "I'm David Skramdor." he added "Follow me" he said before walking back into the shadows, they both followed. Step 1 is complete; get into the gang.

* * *

It was almost a year later, Antoine/Anthony and Jane/Tanya were two of the finest members of the gang; next to David and his son, George Skramdor. Jane was sat in an old car, all this time she'd managed to keep the metal arm a secret by a 'signature leather glove' and a long sleeve jacket. Antoine had 'hooked up' with Cassie Skramdor; David's daughter who often stayed hidden away from any action. David explained she was here for her safety, Jane thought her safety was threatened by this environment. Jane sighed, the seats were uncomfortable but she had to get used to it. They often slept in cars. Though Jane and Antoine hadn't done any 'missions' yet, they sent details to Phil whenever they could; Jane would sneak out undetected to a library to email Phil, Antoine did the same just not at the same times.  
"Hey, chick? You death or what?" Her head snapped up when she heard George's voice. "I've been stood here for five minutes calling you! Come on, pap has a mission for ya" he said, pulling her from the car and walking towards the building where the Skramdor's stayed. Jane followed, wondering what her first mission for them would be.  
"Tanya" David greeted her, she saw that it was him, George, Antoine and herself along with two others here. Jane nodded a greeting to him. "Right, its going to be us going out. We're heading to the old warehouse at the bay, Rumor has it Paul Valentine is there" he said, Jane felt eyes on her. "Stop staring at the woman, its rude" David said, they stopped. He continued informing them of the mission.

"How we gonna let Phil know?" Jane whispered to Antoine from there hiding place in the warehouse, he sighed quietly.  
"I honestly don't know, Jane." he whispered back before glancing around "Go up to the box room, hide in there" he added in a whisper, the nodded. She didn't question him because she didn't want to draw to much suspicion. George was already on there case.  
Sitting quietly in the box room, waiting for something to happen. It was almost two hours when **BOOOOOM**. Jane leaped to her feet and looked out of the box room window, it looked into the main warehouse. The half out the west wall was missing... There, she saw them. SHIELD agents were swarming in and both Skramdor's men and Valentine's men cam out of hiding and attacked. Jane was shocked, how did Phil manage to gather this many agents? Were they old or new? Jane walked out of the box office, she was about to walk across the bridge when she realized George was stood in the middle of the bridge, he was facing away from her, gun raised at Antoine.  
"You think you had us fooled, didn't you? Your SHIELD! You lied to me, my sister and to Tanya" George sneered at Antoine. Idiot, she thought, did he not know they were both SHIELD?  
Jane ran forwards and jumped onto George back, grabbing him by his sides of his face and twisting roughly, snapping his neck.  
"What an idiot" Jane muttered, taking George's gun. Antoine rolled his eyes.  
"Phil wanted him for information, I was coming up because he watched you go to the box room" Antoine said, grabbing Jane's arm and pulling her along with him.

* * *

They were out in the yard a few hours later, the fight was done. Phil"s team kept to there van, Jane heard that Natasha and Clint had shown up and they didn't know about Phil being alive. Jane wondered how they knew what was happening, but she knew that they must have there sources.  
"Hey, is that...?" Jane heard an all too familiar voice. "Jane!" She heard someone call her, she glanced over her shoulder and flinched, seeing Steve walking over quickly, followed by Clint and Natasha. She wasn't ready to see Steve again, she wasn't. She thought she wasn't, and ran.


End file.
